A New World
by XxPhoenix-Shadow-DemonxX
Summary: Courtney is just a normal teenager with a love for the anime world. Suddenly after a weird car accident she fnds herself in the world of Naruto, her favorite tv show. How will she change the course of the show, and who will she fall for?
1. Chapter 1

"Courtney!" I turned when I heard my name yelled across the courtyard. I paused when I spotted Joey running up to me. "Hey girl, you weren't gonna leave me where you?"

"You know I wasn't. What's up?"

"You're never gonna believe what just happened?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh yeah? Would it happen to involve Bryan?" I asked, sliding her a sly look. She blushed before replying.

"Yeah. He like soo just asked me out girl! I was like hyperventilating! I couldn't believe my ears!"

"Well what did you say?" I prodded, now grinning right along with her.

"Yes of course! I'm not crazy enough to turn him down!" I smiled at the thought. Joey wasn't the type to turn anything down. She was hyperly crazy just like me. Maybe I could use that to my advantage with Chris. Hmm that's a thought for later. I snapped back to reality when J snapped her fingers in my face.

"Girl, you need to stop spacing out like that. One of these days you're gonna trip and kill yourself."

"OK, Mom." I laughed at our old joke while she tried to look upset before cracking up. We jumped on the bus and ran to the back, snatching the seats at the end and stretching across both of them.

"Hey." Someone complained and I looked up to see Chris.

"Oh, s-sorry Chris. D-did yo-you want to s-sit here?" I asked smiling shyly.

"Nah, it's OK. I know how ya'll are with the backseat thing. I'll just sit up one." I frowned when he sat and I couldn't see him without being obvious about it.

"Dang." I mumbled under my breath. Then his head popped up over the seat.

"We can talk from here." He said. I grinned.

"Ya, sure." Joey winked at me from her seat across from us. And I winked back. Chris is like one of our best friends, but I have a crush on him. He's soo much like me that it's almost weird, but I like him too much to really care about that. Twenty minutes into the bus ride me and Chris were deep in conversation. J had given up her seat so we were lying across from each other talking. I was laughing at something funny he had said when I saw it.

Out the window of the bus behind him I could see an eighteen-wheeler spinning out of control. I barely had time to scream and reach for Chris when it struck the side of the bus. I remember tumbling like I was in a dryer, Chris' hand held tight in mine. I clung for dear life. I could hear screams and the shattering of glass. Suddenly I lost my grip on Chris and the next thing I knew I was flung out the back window.

Struggling into a sitting position I watched the bus roll to a stop a few yards away from me. I tried to stand but couldn't, my right leg was at an awkward angle. So I dragged myself towards the wreckage and hoped to see J and Chris climb out. Slowly my vision started tunneling until everything went black. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't see anything. Then the blackness swallowed me and I was floating in blissful oblivion.

"Hey." Someone said, poking my arm. "Wake-up." I groaned in pain and anger. Who the hell was poking me? I struggled to open my eyes. Finally I could see a blond boy squatting next to me. "Hey." He poked me again and I grabbed his hand.

"Poke me one more time and you lose that finger." I growled out. He backed away.

"Umm, OK. Just trying to wake you. You're lying in the middle of my training field." I looked around. I was in a huge field surrounded by trees. How had I gotten here? Wait. Where was I supposed to be anyway? Then all the memories came flooding back and I jumped to my feet.

"Oh my god, Chris! J!" I screamed, looking around frantically. Then I froze. I was standing. I thought my leg was broken. Looking down I saw that I was fine. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. What the hell was happening to me. I turned on the blond boy who was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened to Chris and J?"

"WHAT!" He screamed. "How do you not know where you are? You're in Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" He yelled in my face.

My jaw dropped. No way! I looked him over, just now taking in the orange outfit and sparkling blue eyes. This has to be a dream. There's no way I'm in Konoha. Naruto is just a TV show, the best TV show of all time, but still. That's impossible. Then I grinned, if I'm in Konoha then I get to meet Sasuke and Kakashi and Naruto! Oh My God Naruto's in front of me! This is the best day of my life!

Then I remembered J and Chris. NO! Where are they? The last I screamed at Naruto. He rubbed the back of his head in his famous gesture.

"I don't know a J or a Chris. Those are weird names don't you think? Hey! What's your name?"

I glared at him. "I don't have time for this! I was just in a car wreck and my leg was broken and I was looking for my best friends then I blacked out and I wake up here perfectly fine and my friends are gone. I need to find them now! So either help me look or get the hell out of my way!" Naruto looked for a second.

"What's a car?" Damn, I had forgotten that they didn't have cars. Before I could explain someone appeared between the two of us. Kakashi! OMG! I almost fainted before I caught a hold of myself. He said something, but I ignored him. A million things were racing through my mind. This is a dream, this is a drug-induced dream and right now I'm lying in a hospital bed. I'm gonna wake up any minute now. Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna wake up soon. I might as well enjoy this while I can.

"OMG, you're Kakashi Hatake!" I jumped on the ninja and hugged him.

He gently pried me off while he and Naruto gave me weird looks. "How do you know who I am." I giggled.

"The same way I know that I'm in Konoha and that Sasuke's in that tree over there and Sakura is staring at him from the other tree and that Naruto is probably acting like an idiot and you're trying to train them all while reading your Icha Icha Paradise book that you paid extra for so you got the advance copy. And that you have a Sharingan eye that Uchiha gave to you. And I know that Naruto has the...never mind I won't say that because he doesn't know yet. And I kno-" I was going to say more, but Kakashi had made a few hand gestures and next thing I know I was falling asleep.

I blinked my eyes open against the harsh lights. I was lying in a hospital bed. YES! I thought. I woke up and any minute J or Chris is gonna walk through that door. When the door did creak open my head snapped up and I looked toward it with such hope. Only to meet the eyes of Kakashi Hatake. No, this was only a dream! Then all I was the black oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Wake up." I felt someone poking my arm. Whoa, deja vu. That's weird. Who ever it was poked me again and I grabbed their hand. Before I said the words that popped into my head I let go. OK, that was just weird.

I blinked my eyes and shielded them from the bright lights. Hospital? I looked around, yea this is a hospital. Why am I here? Then I saw Naruto and finally remembered what all had happened and that I was stuck here. I started to cry, I missed J and Chris. Naruto poked me again.

"I'm awake can't you see that." I growled out. He backed away, hands up.

"Hey, sorry. They just told me to come wake you. They said you're stable enough for your interrogation." I groaned, this so wasn't what I needed right now.

"Fine, take me there." I stood up, wobbled for a moment, then started walking toward the door.

"Um, your clothes." Naruto whispered. I looked down at the stupid hospital gown I was wearing, then turned to see Naruto blushing and holding out my clothes. I took them and went into the bathroom to change. I admit I'm vain enough that I ran my fingers through my hair too and did my best with my teeth. When I stepped back out Naruto was still blushing. I laughed and linked my arm through his.

"To the interrogation!" I yelled. "Lead me on my little orange friend!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me through the village so quickly I thought I was attached to a speeding car.

He skidded to a halt in front of a creepy-looking building. A few ninja came out and escorted me into the building. I was seated in a high-back chair that was designed to be uncomfortable. Morino Ibiki was sitting across from me and i smiled at him without fear. He showed no emotion, but I could all but feel his confusion. I smiled again, Ibiki never got confused , but then again I was never supposed to be here in the first place. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Courtney, nice to meet you Morino Ibiki."

"How do you know my name?" a scowl crossed his face.

"Oh I know everything. I know all about you and all the jounin, about Naruto and the nine-tailed, about Orochimaru, about the Black Ops and the Anbu and just about anything else you could possible imagine." He stared at me in shock before regaining his composure.

"How do you know these things?"

"I am not from this world. In my world we can watch millions of other worlds. We watch them grow and evolve. I don't know how I ended up in your world, but here I am. I could tell you everything that is going to happen over the next 10 years."

This seemed to shock him even more he stood and walked out of the room, probably to go get the Hokage. Sure enough a few moments later in walked Sandaime.

"Hey old man, oops sorry, only Naruto is allowed to call you that right?" To his credit he was able to hide his surprise.

"No, you may call me that if you wish, but I have a proposition for you." He answered. This was getting exciting, what could the Hokage possibly want with me?

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I would like you to become a ninja of Konoha and a private advisor to myself. You will be assigned a team and complete missions I deem neccessary of you 'skills' as we'll put it."

"That seems fair." I replied. "I only have a few conditions. First off I want to be placed with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. I don't want anyone to know of our arrangement unless I tell them and there is one thing i want to tell you and you must listen to it closely."

"I accept your conditions."

"Good. Now, within the year at the next chuunin exams Orochimaru will come for Sasuke he will have the back up of his new village, the Sand village and of course the Sand village's Jinchuuriki, the single-tail raccoon. During the battle you will die sealing away part of Orochimaru's soul in the same fashion that Naruto's father used to seal the Kyuubi into him. Sasuke will help fight off the other shinobi but soon thereafter he will leave to join Orochimaru, the draw to power will be to strong for him to resist. But if you listen to me closely you will not die, Orochimaru might possibly die forever and the Sand's Jinchuuriki will be helped immensely and go on to become the next Kazekage."

There was along moment of silence as he absorbed my words. Then he nodded and left the room leaving Ibiki to assist me. He grabbed my hand and drug me to a room full of shinobi equpment. He handed me a few shuriken and kunai, then he passed me an unfinished katana and my headband.

"Here's some money go have someone finish the katana and bind it to you. Then go buy some proper clothes and any other neccessary equipment.

"Yes sir." I turned and left before he said any more. Outside the building Naruto and his team were standing waiting on me.

"What happened?" Naruto said, running up to me.

"I'm a ninja now and Hokage-sama has placed me on your team." Naruto started running around in excitement, Sakura glared at me, Sasuke just stood there, and Kakashi gestured for me to follow him.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and took him with me while Sasuke and Sakura followed. We caught up with Kakashi at the training grounds. We all stood around in a circle until I spoke.

"I know two S-class secrets, I am allowed to reveal them to you by the Hokage's orders. Sit down while I explain, it will take a while." After everyone had gotten comfortable I launched into my story another time.

"I'm not from this world, and I don't mean I'm from a different country that you haven't discovered yet. I am from a completely different dimension. In my world we have a special 'jutsu' you could call it that allows us to see many different dimensions and their progress. We watch them evolve and adapt. I have watched this world for years as it was one of the more fascinating ones. The only problem is that it takes a week for the 'jutsu' to show each occurence.

It seems somehow that I didn't end up in the time of what I have been watching. I ended up a few years further back, at the point when it was possible to see this dimension. The first thing that I ever saw was the graduation of everyone from the Academy. Since that happened just the other day I am pretty much at the beginning of your story. I know everything that is going to happen over the next few years or so, and I will be working alongside the Hokage to prevent certain events from happening that will cause much damage to this world and start another ninja war. However in the middle of each viewing I see flashbacks of things that have happened already. Sasuke, I am sorry that I wasn't here to stop Itachi, but I will need to talk to you about a few things that might help you with your desire for revenge."

I felt guilty at the lie, there was no way I was going to let Sasuke kill innocent Itachi. But I knew the lie was worth it at the way Sasuke's cold eyes lit up with interest. He would definitely talk to me now.

"Naruto I also need to talk to you about something that is classified, Kakashi you know what I'm talking about and I will need you there to confirm a few detail that I might miss. The Hokage has given me permission to reveal it to Naruto and later on, when I think they can handle it, to Sasuke and Sakura too." Kakashi looked at me questionly until I bared my teeth at him in a fox-like grin. When a look of understanding crossed his face I nodded at the others. "I need to speak to Kakashi, oops I mean Kakashi-sensei, now. I will meet you, Naruto, and you, Sasuke, later.

I turned and grabbed his hand dragging him off with me before anyone could say anything. He followed silently, but I knew that only meant he was deep in thought or memory or that he was reading his stupid book. I reached the memorial stone, where I meant to talk to him. I stood with my head bowed for a moment, before turning to Kakashi.

"I know you have a few questions so go ahead and ask them."

"Who are you? How did you get here?" I sighed.

"My name is Courtney, although I will have to talk to Hokage-sama about a cover name. I have no idea what happened to send me here. There was an accident and I was severly injured the last i remember I was looking for my friends trying to figure out if they were ok and I passed out. I woke up on the ground with Naruto poking me. "

"What do you know about me?"

"I know about your father, your sensei, and about Rin and Obito. I also know that team 7 is the only team that you've ever taken on. I offer you one piece of advice though, do not ignore Naruto in favor of training Sasuke. I have seen how it turns out and it is not very pretty, for Sasuke. Naruto will survive through it, as with everything else that he has been through. But if you do ignore him it will come back to bite you, and you'll feel my wrath on top of that. Naruto deserves everything if not more than what Sauske and all the other ninja receive." After a long moment of silence to let that soak in I spoke again.

"I want to know what my affinity is."

"Ok." Without question Kakashi handed me the chakra paper that would tell me my affinity. "Concentrate your chakra, if-"

"I know what will happen." I said, cutting him off. I held the paper loosely while I thought. I didn't know how to control chakra, or even if I had any at all. So I just concentrated on sending _something_ to the paper.

Suddenly it sliced in half, indicating wind. Then to my surprise on half became soggy, meaning water, while the other half wrinkled, meaning lightening. The first half then burst into flames, for fire, and the other crumbled to dust, meaning earth. I was in shock, I looked up to see the some look on Kakashi's face. Or what I could see of it anyway.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It seems you have an affinity for all of the elements."

"How is that possible?"

"The last person to have control of them all was , but he dissapeared years ago."

"Shoshi Shimizu, nicknamed Pakuri-Chishio."

"My grandpa?" Everything started spinning. _What in the world? My grandpa came from this world? I never thought those old war stories he told were true. Oh my God, MY GRANDPA WAS A NINJA! That is like insane!... _Many thoughts kept whirling through my mind then all I knew was black.

**A/N: sorry if anything seems wrong but I needed to speed up the interrogation part so I just cut it like really short. Umm, her grandpa's name means element, pure water. His nickname is blood-copycat which you will understand later on in the story :p Anyway I have big plans for this story but I warn you now it might take a loong time for me to update as I have a full and busy life. But if you review it might motivate me to write faster! :) all you gotta do is click the little button down there.**


End file.
